The Guardian
The Guardian is a character whose destiny is built by the player. He has accomplished several feats and undergone several adventures, defeating the Dark and the Red Legion aside of the Vanguard. Biography ''Destiny 'Pre-Revival' Little is known about The Guardian's past, but he was born somewhere in the 22nd century, and fought against the Dark in the war to defend The Traveller after mankind's Golden Age of cosmic expansion. In midst of these endeavors, The Guardian died by the hands of the Dark, as countless others of his kind. In The Traveller's last breathes, during the event known as the Collpase, he created the Ghosts - small robotic creatures destined to spread the Light, the energy The Traveller uses to spread life throughout the cosmos. Ghosts would use the Light to ressurect warriors of the past, called Guardians. Among them, The Guardian was just another soldier, ressurected by his Ghost T-14, in the European Dead Zone, trying to escape from the Scavengers and reach the Last City, a territory created by The Traveller in his shadow before entering a catatonic state, and protected by the chosen Guardians. 'Meeting the Vanguard T-14 and The Guardian made it to the Last City. They were received by the Guardian Vanguard- led by the Awoken Sentinel Mor-Gann, alongside the Human Warlock Ikora Rey and the Exo Hunter Cayde-6. Entering the Tower, an extremely tall building at the center of the Last City used by the Guardians to vigilate it and be "closer to The Traveller", The Guardian and T-14 met a mysterious figure known as The Cityspeaker, who claims to be the one chosen by The Traveller to spread his words as he cannot. The Speaker tells them the history behind the Collpase and the Guardians' creation. ''Destiny 2'' The Red War Attack in the Last City T-14 and The Guardian were coming back from one of their adventures, but when T-14 tried to identify their ship so they could land back in the Last City, they had no response, not even in the emergency channels. Worried something had happened, The Guardian flied as fast as he could back to the City, even without response. In their arrival, the City was devastated by an attack caused by the Red Legion - a Cabal sub-group, and a machine called "Grandmaster" was attached to The Traveller. The duo quickly rendezvoused with Commander Mor-Gann and other Guardians in the Plaza so they could repel the main waves of enemies, later being taken by Amanda Holliday to a Red Legion cruiser, so they could get more information on what the Cabals' plans were. As they were unable to get anything, they attempted to escape the cruiser but communications with Mor-Gann and Amanda were responseless. When The Guardian got out of the cruiser, he was received by Dominus Ghaul, self-proclaimed leader of the Cabal group that attacked them. They tried to fight back, but, as they noticed the machine attached to The Traveller was severing their connection to the Light, both of them were severely enweakened in some sort of abstinensce state. Ghaul kicked them off the cruiser, believing they would die. Awakening Fortunately, both The Guardian and T-14 were able to survive the crash, later coming together to heal each other. However, they were now disconnected from the Light, meaning T-14 could heal but not revive The Guardian. Both of them escaped from the City at feet, taking about three days to reach the outskirts and coast. There, they found a falcon that seemed to be following them, also wanting them to follow him. The falcon led The Guardian and T-14 to a refugee outpost, with Suraya Hawthorne waiting, revealing the falcon's name was Louis. Hawthorne, the refugees and the duo left to a place called Safehouse, which she claimed was safe from any conflict and "free-for-all". After visiting the Safehouse, The Guardian and T-14 took their new ship, Sunset Rainbow, to go to near the European Dead Zone, where they entered the Dark Forest and found an objected named The Traveller's Fragment, which allowed them to reconnect with the Light. Homecoming In possession of their Light again, the duo was guided by Hawthorne to the European Dead Zone, where they helped her old friend Devrim Kay to secure the place's refugees from the imminent Scavenger threat. This lead them to explore the undergrounds of the Church, finding a device that was stolen from Devrim, which he would later deliver to Hawthorne - a Beacon Amplifier. Going through the Mines to deliver it to Hawthorne, T-14 and The Guardian were able to use it not only to spread the word that the Safehouse as the shelter refugees should go to, but also to receive a distress call from Mor-Gann, who survived the attack and headed to Titan with a group of Lightless Guardians. Although T-14 immediatly sought to save them, Hawthorne seemed reluctant to having them go out since they should still guide the refugees back to the Safehouse. The due left anyways to save their friends. Beacon of Hope Arriving in Titan, the duo was able to make contact with Mor-Gann, who immediately warned them to go back, as he should not have brought them here because the Platforms were infested by the Hive. Claiming they had a better chance to reach Mor-Gann's group as they had their Light back, they surprised him by making it throughout the Platforms and re-uniting with his friend. In the outpost, the duo met the Sentinel lieutenant Sarah Sloane, who gave them vital information that indicated the Hive was coming from the Arcopologus Gallery, in the Rotten Halls. Heading to the Halls, T-14 and The Guardian were able to eliminate the Hive alpha Inosidact, repelling them from the Platforms' nests and giving the Guardians more time to regroup and make a strategy. Mor-Gann desperately told The Guardian that the Red Legion was using a Cabal mother ship known as the Almighty to explode the Sun, which would bring extinction to all mankind. Mor-Gann decided he needed to re-unite with his Vanguard if they hoped to stop it. The Guardian and T-14 left to the moon Nesso, the last coordinates of the Black Exodus, the ship Cayde-6 supposedly was when evacuating from the Last City. T-14 immediately found it very strange, for Nesso was supposed to be nothing but a cold rock orbiting Uranus. The Mainframe Following Cayde's transmission, T-14 and The Guardian learned that the ship crash-landed due to enemy artillery from Nesso's surfice, supposedly of Vex technology. The ship's A.I Failsafe, however, was functional even though her processitivity cores were damaged, resulting in a split-personality effect. Failsafe reproduced an extended version of Cayde's transmission and explained how he tried to enter a Vex lair and take control of their Teleporting system. It resulted in him falling into a quantum cycle, that constantly teleported him from a random place to another. The due followed the signal to a deep cave, in which they battled the Vex and were able to teleport Cayde-6 back to the Black Exodus, only to later discover he was being attacked in a Vex and Scavengers crossfire. The Guardian was able to stop the crossfire and Failsafe was able to track the origin of the Vex' terraforming technology to the core of the moon. Heading there, the duo confronted Vex-Prime and destroyed an orb that was simulating The Traveller's capability to terraform lifeless worlds, resulting in the Vex losing their control over the moon. With the imminent threat out of their way, Cayde suggested that Ikora would go to Io and meditate, so The Guardian should head there. Remnants of Dark The Guardian and T-14 found Ikora in Io in fact, but she claimed they had unfinished business in Io, as the Dark would have survived the Light's supression, only to rise again later. Tracking the signals Ikora was following to an old Cabal excavation site, T-14 discovered that the Cabals were, in fact, trying to extract the Light from Io's vessels before trying to sever The Traveller itself. Deep within the Spectral Mines, the duo found the anormalies Ikora was tracking, and they happened to be dimension rifts that were transporting creatures known as the Void - remnants of the Dark - into our reality. Supressed by the Void, the duo tried escaping the Mines but after Asher Mir was able to communicate with them, he told them to encounter him close to the excavation site's gateway, as he had a strategy to both deal with the Void and the Almighty. In his own outpost lab, Asher revealed that the Vex moved the Belic Mind's core to Io, to use its information against mankind and in their own benefit. By itself, the Belic Mind should be protected by the Vex and would as well provide information about the Almighty, so that they could have a more strategic approach instead of attacking it straight as Mor-Gann suggested. Using Failsafe to hack into the Belic Mind, they extracted the information they need and destroyed the source of the Void portals, reducing their spawns significantly throughout Io and containing their threat as Ikora wanted. However, in midst of that they were intercepted by a Void incarnation that was supposed to resemble The Guardian's worst nightmare, as Ghaul. Even though The Guardian was briefly overwhelmed by the Void, he was able to use the Light to repel it, and escaped the Belic Mind's facility with the required information. The information they extracted stated that, according to the Vex' analysis, the Almighty was already attached to the Sun, so destroying it would mean causing its supernova still. The Vex have headed into the group, but, as translated by Failsafe, instead of attacking them they wanted to secure their survival by returning to Nesso and leaving Io's projects. Asher decided to stay in Io so he could complete his research, and Ikora left with The Guardian to the Safehouse, where she would assemble with Hawthorne and the Vanguard to come-up with a better plan. To the Top of the Tower The Almighty The Chosen One' Physical Description The physical appearance of The Guardian can be altered according to the player's choice of Equipments. The Guardian's head can be customized earlier into the game when the player choses his character's class, species, and gender. The player has the option to alter its skin/painting color, eye color, hair color, mouth color, and add facemarks. This can be changed later when The Guardian encounters Asher Mir's Physical Mutator in the Tower hub. In the first game, it will be available straight after the player completes the tutorial. In ''Destiny 2, however, the player has to reach the near ending of the game and reclaim the Tower in the chapter "To the Top of the Tower". Gallery External Links Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Awoken Category:Exo Category:Sentinels Category:Hunters Category:Warlocks Category:Males Category:Females Category:Guardians